In general, houses or offices are furnished with a lot of furniture, and, out of the furniture, cabinets for storing goods are equipped with a plurality of drawers for storing things therein.
Each of the drawers has sliding rails mounted at both sides thereof so that a user can easily classify and keep various clothes, toys or other articles and easily take and use the things out of the drawer.
As disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0813330, such sliding rails are mounted on desks, wardrobes, sinks, office furniture, or drawer-type refrigerators so as to make the drawer move in and out smoothly when the user opens or closes the drawer.
Now, the basic structure of the sliding rail 1 will be described in brief. The sliding rail includes: fixed rails 2 respectively fixed on both side wall of the wardrobe in which drawers are mounted; auxiliary rails 3 respectively assembled to the inside of the fixed rails 2 to be movable in forward and backward directions; movable rails 4 which are respectively assembled inside the auxiliary rails 3 to be movable in the forward and backward directions and are respectively fixed on both side walls of a tray; and liner bearings 5 respectively mounted among the fixed rails 4, the auxiliary rails 3 and the movable rails 4.
Moreover, such sliding rails 1 are divided into a two-stage rail, which is mainly applied to a drawer subject to less load of stored things and includes a fixed rail 2 fixed on the side wall of a wardrobe and a movable rail 4 attached to the drawer, and a three-stage rail, which is mainly applied to a drawer subject to lots of load and includes a fixed rail 2 fixed on the side wall of a wardrobe, a movable rail 4 attached to the drawer and an auxiliary rail 3 mounted between the fixed rail 2 and the movable rail 4.
In the meantime, recently, such sliding rails are mounted on shelves for displaying various kinds of things such that the user can use the things stored in a storage tray by moving the storage tray, in which various things are stored, in the forward and backward directions along the sliding rails.
However, because the tray moves along the rails, if the user applies power to the tray in order to withdraw or insert the drawer, shock is applied to the shelf on which the sliding rails are fixed and the shelf may be damaged or the sliding rails are separated from the shelf when the user makes frequently use of the shelf.
Therefore, a shock absorber is attached to the sliding rail in order to prevent shock from being transmitted to the shelf. Additionally, when shock is applied to the rails after the drawer is withdrawn or inserted, the rails are separated from each other. So, the sliding rail has inconvenience that the user has to reassemble the rails.
Furthermore, recently, for beauty of wardrobes and shelves, the wardrobes and shelves are not made with wood but made with glass or metal, but the storage tray is removed because it is inconvenient to mount the sliding rails on the wardrobe or the shelf made with glass or metal. However, for wanting of storage spaces, people demand sliding rails which are capable of being mounted even on shelves made with glass or metal.
In addition, because the sliding rails standardized in size are manufactured but shelves have various sizes and thicknesses, it is difficult to mount the sliding rails on the shelves.